


Older Brothers

by SonglordsBug



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Mistaken Identity, Shenanigans, famous little brothers are a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Sam Kirk and Sybok meet as they are being mistaken for their famous little brothers. Queue shenanigans.





	Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

I read a fic somewhere on ff.net once where Jim Kirk’s older brother Sam was in a barsomewhere in the universe when footage of Jim and Spock and the rest of the crew being heroic was being broadcasted. Sam feels really proud but also awkward. He looks around and sees someone who looks as much like Spock as he does Jim. It’s Sybok and they toast each other silently from across the bar. I’d just seen Startrek 2009 and my brain ran away with the following headcanon.

Sam looks a lot like Jim and once little Jamie becomes famous, every so often someone will mistake Sam for Jim, and often they get a little obsessive. Sybok is having a similar problem and the two of them end up in a bar. Someone sees them and starts making noise about Kirk and Spock and they’re both like ‘oh boy, here goes.’

Then Sybok leans over the bar and says to the bartender

“50 credits for a back way out.”

The bartender hems and haws and Sam leans over and says

“50 more if you get us out secretly.”

The bartender accepts and shows them out a back way while having someone distract the 'fans’.

Once they’ve gotten away, they stop and take a look at each other and then Sam grins and says

“Family, huh?”

Sybok nods wryly and says

“Sometimes striking resemblances can be inconvenient.”

Sam nods as well and then says

“Wanna find a different bar and see if we can get a free drink for being heroes?”

Sybok grins wickedly (he’s a Vulcan yes, but he was sent away for not following the principles, including strict control of emotion

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”

And they end up travelling the universe together and getting into all kinds of trouble. They end up with a little tiny ship called the Mariposa (Spanish for butterfly), and sometimes they do stuff for StarFleet and sometimes they do less legal stuff like smuggling.


End file.
